


I Didn’t Mean to Turn You On

by MaxReichenblack



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Chris is staring too hard, Domestic Fluff, Ice Cream, Leon's Oblivious, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxReichenblack/pseuds/MaxReichenblack
Summary: Chris was watching Netflix and chilling, but then Leon did something unexpectedly erotic?





	I Didn’t Mean to Turn You On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SParkie96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/gifts).



> Prompt with the same name requested by Sparkie96 on tumblr.

It was a ridiculously hot day in DC, unusually hot even for the middle of the summer. Chris was laying on the couch, watching tv, enjoying the luxury AC had become these days.

He was so glad Leon had such a fancy air conditioner home he even was okay with having the cat napping next to him. After coming back home from work, he’d taken a shower and then got comfortable on the couch.

Leon had been doing stuff around the apartment in the meantime. Halfway through the show Chris was watching, Leon joined him, sitting in the other section of the L shaped sofa. Chris heard plastic and saw how Leon peeled an ice cream absently. He was only focused on removing all the plastic wrapping. It was an ice cream bar, covered in dark chocolate by the looks of it.

Leon was still unaware of Chris staring, and he licked the chocolate layer slowly, probably tasting the sweet and bitter coverage. Chris started feeling hot even with the AC working. His blood started moving south as he kept watching his boyfriend enjoy his damn ice cream.

Chris was sure Leon didn't realize what was going on right next to him. The blonde was distracted looking at the tv and still licking the hard chocolate around the ice cream.

Leon was a sexual creature most of the time when it came to Chris, but sometimes, when they were at home just relaxing, like that evening, Leon would just let himself be and enjoy little pleasures like having ice cream and watch tv with Chris.

The problem was that Leon’s tongue slowly stroking the ice cream was making Chris hard too fast.

After what it seemed an eternity, Leon bit the chocolate layer, making a cracking sound. Chris sighed, thinking it’d be over now. He discretely rearranged himself inside his shorts. Leon hadn’t slept well the previous night and had had a rough day at work, so Chris didn’t want to bother him with a sudden hard-on in the middle of the evening, at least not while his boyfriend was finally taking some time to relax.

He was still looking at his oblivious lover enjoying his treat, and only then he realized that after biting the chocolate it would only get worse. Leon was now sucking on the damn ice cream. Literally pulling the stupid thing in and out of his mouth and licking his lips everytime some vanilla stained them.

Chris had to sit straight after that. There was no way Leon hadn’t realized the effect his little show was having on the man. Chris was trying to ignore Leon and also hide his now very obvious erection.

“Everything ok?” Leon asked right before licking some vanilla from his lips.

“Eh?” Chris asked stupidly, looking at the remaining ice cream and then to Leon’s lips.

“You want some?” Leon offered Chris what was left of the ice cream, mostly cream now, and less than the bottom half of the chocolate covering, “it’s really good.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“What’s wrong?” Leon seemed at lost. Could it be possible? Was Leon so comfortable with him now that he wouldn’t realize?

“Are you aware of how it looks when you eat ice cream like that?”

“What do you mean?” Chris moved, slightly, making more obvious his bulging shorts. Leon looked at his crotch, deadpanned. “I swear it was not my intention to make you horny.”


End file.
